1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices, which utilize the principle of inertia to amplify the exercise performed with such devices and, more particularly, to devices which utilize an eccentric weight rigidly fixed at the outer end of a rod rotatably articulated to an axle provided with handles.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The public, young and old, have become more and more aware of the benefits of exercising, which have presently become almost axiomatic. One reason for this is because exercising translates into a healthier and longer life. Additionally, exercising and being fit is no longer a question of looks, it is a matter of having a better quality of life. As a result, the types of machines and exercising devices that have appeared on the market have multiplied greatly to the point that it is difficult to provide an exhaustive description or classification of such devices. However, in general, such exercising devices may be characterized as being bulky, complicated and expensive. Other common features of most of these conventional exercising devices are that their use is often monotonous and even extremely boring. Accordingly, there exists a need for an inertial exerciser which has at least some of the following advantages: simplicity in its mechanical structure; high reliability; low cost; small size; and fun to use. Moreover, such a device should also offer to the user the challenge of becoming more and more proficient in executing the numerous, varied and beneficial exercises which can be performed with the device.
One type of conventional inertial exerciser utilizes eccentric weights. Some selected patents illustrating this type of exerciser are the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,946; 4,513,963 and 4,043,553.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,246 discloses a disk provided with two diametrically opposed handles. A resilient ball is tethered to the center of the disk by a flexible, but substantially inelastic line, the line being slightly shorter than the radius of the disk. Weights may be attached to the device. Proper flexions and extensions of the arms or of other parts of the user""s body set the ball in a periodic bouncing motion. The rhythm thus established regulates the various exercises of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,963 discloses a body exercise apparatus which includes a tubular member having a length significantly greater than the width of a person""s shoulders with bearings disposed within the tubular member adjacent the ends thereof. A bar member is disposed within the tubular member along the axis thereof, the ends of the bar member extending through and beyond the bearings and connector sections associated with the exposed end sections of the bar member. Each of the connector sections includes at least one opening, the opening being of a size slightly larger than the cross section of the exposed bar member end section. A weight is permanently affixed adjacent the opposite end of each connector section, the exposed bar member end section being engageable with the connector section opening. A fastener secures each connector section to an exposed bar member end section in an orientation substantially perpendicular to the tubular member, and a protective covering is disposed over the weight, the connector sections and at least a portion of the tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,553 discloses an exercise device for improving muscular tone, primarily of the upper torso and arms. Circular motion is imparted to a pair of hand grips rotatably secured to an eccentrically weighted cross shaft. Sufficient tolerance is provided between the cross shaft and the hand grips so that the cross shaft is free to move in an orbital path eccentric to the center of the hand grips, wherein the orbital movement of the hand grips and the eccentric orbital movement of the cross shaft may be utilized to exercise various muscles of the body.
Other conventional exercise devices are discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,431 discloses an exercising device in the form of a dumbbell. The device is provided with rotatable spherical weights, which allow the device to be used by being rolled along a flat surface such as a floor or wall, in addition to being used by lifting the device in a conventional manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,017 is a device similar to that described above, in which an inertial force exercise device includes a wheel member operable to engage and roll on a surface during an exercise routine. An axle member extends in a predetermined manner so as to be controlled by an operator of the device. An inertial mass structure is connected to the axle for translation with the axle, without rotation with respect to the axle, for providing an inertial resistance through non-rotational translation so as to exercise a user""s body. Due to the mass of the device, a substantial linear inertia is produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,580 discloses a hand-held ball shaped case having a shaft mounted inertial wheel or rotor provided with fins. The casing leaves part of the rotor exposed, so that an initial spin can be imparted to it. Afterwards, the rotor spins so that it is maintained by imparting a periodic motion thereto. The device is basically a gyroscope with a race designed for providing smooth rotor movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,393 discloses an exercise device having a handle supported by at least three swivel casters. The device can be moved about a floor. However, this device does not appear to truly be an inertial exercise device as it does not produce inertial resistance to the movement imparted to the device by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,147 is an inertial exercise device having three independent rotational inertial systems. A plurality of wheel and axle elements cooperate with weight elements so that rolling of the devices produces an inertial force. The device appears to be for floor-type exercise and is directed to an open-type, non-protected weight element for providing the inertial force when initially moved by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,805 is directed to a rollable hand held exercise device that requires an additional, stationary element to provide a rolling surface. The device is not a true inertial-type exercise device as it requires a special surface to provide rolling contact surfaces which the user must use in conjunction with the weights so as to guide the weights in a manner designed to force certain muscle groups to work.
U.S. Pat. No 5,046,727 is a wrist exercise device having a hollow shaft which houses a spring element. Tension disks are connected to the springs so that the disks can be moved toward and away from each other by turning a tension adjusting knob at ends of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,162 discloses an exercise apparatus which is used in a forward and/or lateral movement in an extension type of exercise. While rolling and/or sliding of the device is considered, inertial exercise is not truly disclosed. This is an example of a low-friction type exercise device that, on its surface, may appear to be an inertial exercise device. However, it is apparent that low-friction type exercise does not imply an inertial exercise element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,325 discloses an exercise device relating to a roller type device. The exerciser includes a roller for rolling along a first direction from a first position. Intermediate positions are defined as the device proceeds from the first position to the final position. The route of the device is then repeated back to the start position. Energy storing devices are provided to effect movement from one position to another. The energy storing devices are springs which are contracted and released as the device moves from one position to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,858 discloses an exercising apparatus in which different linkages are moved in response to movement of a user. The movements of the various links function to provide a resistance against which the user must work.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,108 discloses a resist and assist exercising device. The device allows the user to impart movement to the exercise device alone a particular direction and the user may continue the application of force in that direction. Alternatively, the user may resist the force imparted in the first direction by trying to impart force thereto in another direction. However, while the exerciser is of the assist/resist type, the device operates by use of an essentially weightless mass. Thus, it is not a true inertial type exercise device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,906 discloses an exerciser with grippers mounted on a shaft. This exerciser is again a roller type exercise device which does not require the user to work against an inertia imparted to the device by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,164 discloses a manual torsion exerciser in which a torsional member is positioned within a tubular member and extends from the outer end part of one tubular member to the outer end part of another tubular member. A retainer member is releasably engaged with one end of the torsional member so that the torsional member is placed under torsional stress upon rotation of one tubular member relative to the other tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,394 discloses a spring-roller type exercise device in which the device is rolled on a floor so as to cause the user to impart force to a coil-type spring. Movement of the exerciser back and forth along the floor coils and uncoils the spring, forcing the user to work against the spring force in a coiling and uncoiling mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,928 discloses a precessional exercise device designed only for foot exercises. A spinning mass forms the rotor of a motor for spinning the mass. Rotational movement of the foot is opposed by a gyroscopic effect produced by the spinning mass. This produces an isometric exercise effect when the foot is rotated while the torque of the spinning mass is opposed by other muscles of the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,445 discloses an exercise wand. The wand has a hollow rigid tube having a length sufficient to extend a substantial distance to either side of the body median plane. A plurality of spheres are enclosed in the hollow wand. Movement in one direction causes the spheres to roll in the wand from end to end and add momentum to the movement so as to provide an extra push to the movement of the body.
U.S. Pat. No 3,482,835 discloses a barbell with an eccentric weight. Movement of the barbell causes a force to be imparted to the weight so that it rotates eccentrically about the shaft of the barbell. The device uses the effects of centrifugal force to require the user to coordinate his/her movement of the barbell with the movement of the eccentric weight.
The foregoing devices are of different types and are designed to produce different results. Each type of exercise device has its own advantages and disadvantages. However, all of these known exercising devices have at least one common disadvantage. That is, they do not utilize the effects of inertia to permit a user to first impart movement to an exercise device and then work against the imparted movement in a variety of ways so as to provide a complete workout for a user or a team of users. The foregoing devices require the use of, among others, tension springs, compression springs, eccentrically mounted weights, offset shafts, etc., all of which unnecessarily complicate such exercising devices and necessarily lead to an increased cost of manufacture and a consequent increased cost to the consumer.
The invention of the present application was developed to overcome the problems of known exercising devices. More particularly, the invention was designed to provide an inertial exercise device that is effective in promoting healthy exercise with a minimum of stress to the muscle groups so as to thereby avoid injuries often associated with exercise. In addition, the inertial exercise device of the present invention relies on a simple, though ingenious, design for coaxing a maximum workout from a user while at the same time permitting the user to enjoy the workout.
Accordingly, the invention provides for an inertial exerciser including at least one weight system comprising at least a first weight and a second weight, the first and second weights being rotatably mounted, at least one chamber for at least partially enclosing the weight system, and at least one mechanism for allowing a user to grip the inertial exerciser. The mechanism for gripping may comprise at least one handle. The first and second weights may comprise a partial spherical shape. The first and second weights may be rotatably mounted to an axle. The first and second weights may be attached to the axle via respective first and second connecting bars. The first connecting bar may be coupled to the axle via a yoke and the second connecting bar may be coupled to the axle via a spigot.
The exerciser may further comprise at least one bushing disposed between at least one of the axle and the yoke and the axle and the spigot. The exerciser may further comprise at least one thrust bushing disposed on the axle adjacent at least one of the yoke and the spigot. One of the first and second connecting bars may be adjustable. The chamber may further comprise a circular bowl shaped casing. The chamber may further comprise a circular shaped cover. The mechanism for allowing a user to grip the inertial exerciser may further comprise a first handle positioned on one side of the exerciser and a second handle positioned on another side of the exerciser. The first and second handles may be secured to the exerciser via at least two handle rods which are attached to the exerciser. One of the first and second handles may comprise at least one handle screw which is adapted to engage at least one handle rod. One of the first and second handles may be removable from the exerciser. The weight system may be secured to the chamber via at least one threaded connection. The weight system may also comprise an axle which is secured to the chamber via at least one threaded connection. The mechanism for gripping may comprise a bar. The first and second weights may be rotatably mounted to a bar. The mechanism for gripping may comprise the bar. The exerciser may further comprise first and second retaining members disposed on the bar for axially retaining the at least one chamber on the bar.
The invention also provides for an inertial exerciser including a bar, at least one weight system comprising at least a first weight and a second weight, the first and second weights being rotatably mounted on the bar, and at least one chamber for at least partially enclosing the weight system, wherein the bar is adapted to allow a user to grip the inertial exerciser. The exerciser may further comprise at least one gripping sleeve disposed on the bar. The bar may comprise a textured gripping surface. The first and second weights may be attached to the bar via respective first and second connecting bars. The first connecting bar may be coupled to the bar via a yoke and the second connecting bar may be coupled to the bar via a spigot. The exerciser may further comprise at least one bushing disposed between at least one of the bar and the yoke and the bar and the spigot. The exerciser may further comprise at least one thrust bushing disposed on the bar adjacent at least one of the yoke and the spigot. One of the first and second connecting bars may be adjustable. The chamber may further comprise a circular bowl-shaped casing. The chamber may further comprise a circular cover. The bar may further comprise a first handle end on one side of the exerciser and a second handle end on another side of the exerciser.
The exerciser may further comprise first and second retaining members disposed on the bar for axially retaining the at least one chamber on the bar. The exerciser may farther comprise at least one weight disposed on the bar and adjacent the chamber.
The invention also provides for a method of exercising using an inertial exerciser which comprises at least one weight system including at least a first weight and a second weight, the first and second weights being rotatably mounted, at least one chamber for at least partially enclosing the weight system, and at least one mechanism for allowing a user to grip the inertial exerciser. Accordingly, the method may include gripping the exerciser with at least one hand, and moving the exerciser in at least one direction.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of exercising using an inertial exerciser which comprises a bar, at least one weight system comprising at least a first weight and a second weight, the first and second weights being rotatably mounted on the bar, and at least one chamber for at least partially enclosing the weight system, the bar being adapted to allow a user to grip the inertial exerciser. Accordingly, the method includes gripping the bar with at least one hand, and moving the exerciser in at least one direction.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an inertial exercise device endowed with two connecting rods, having each a first and a second end. At their first ends, the connecting rods are rotatably mounted to a common central axle, in which they can spin in the same plane of rotation. At their second end or extremity, the connecting rods are provided with eccentric equal and incompressible weights, preferably solid spheres or balls. The eccentric weights may have a radius of the same length. The central axle may be provided with flanking circular plates or disks that serve to secure a transparent plastic protective casing that fully covers all the moving parts of the exerciser. The disks may serve to rigidly mount over them one or several lateral handles. These may be used to protect the user and persons nearby against possible injuries caused by accidentally being hit by the fast moving distal eccentric balls, while the inertial exerciser is being used.
An exercise may be performed, in a first mode of operation, by actuating the inertial exerciser with a reciprocating motion which is tangential to the plane of oscillation of the connecting rods and their distal eccentric weights. Operating the inertial exerciser in this manner, causes the connecting rods and their eccentric balls or weights, to get into a repetitive cycle. As a result, they oscillate in opposite directions until the balls reach a colliding point, then they change their sense of oscillation until the balls or weights collide again, changing their sense of rotation, and so on. Alternatively, in another mode of operation, the inertial exerciser can be actuated orbitally, that is with a substantial continuous circular motion. In this mode of operation, the connecting rods with distal eccentric weights also spin with a continuous circular motion.
The protective casing completely surrounding the moving parts of the exerciser also serves to abate the intensity of noise produced by the continual collisions of the inertial balls, while the exerciser is operated with a linear reciprocating motion, as explained above.
Thus, one object of the invention is to provide an inertial exerciser with two equal connecting rods rotatably articulated in one end to a common central axle integral to lateral disks provided with side by side handles. The connecting rods are provided in their outer end with eccentric weights, preferably substantially spherical, with the connecting rods and their eccentric weights being capable of or oscillating and colliding when a reciprocating motion is applied to the inertial exerciser. Additionally, the weights are designed to collide with one another periodically at the end of each oscillating stroke.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inertial exerciser capable of being operated at any xe2x80x9cattitudexe2x80x9d or incline angle (with respect to the position of the user) imparting to it by the user a linear or circular reciprocating motion.
Another object is to provide an inertial exerciser capable of being operated by imparting to it a substantially circular continuous motion, in which case the connecting rods and their eccentric weight also move, without colliding, with a circular continuous motion.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inertial exerciser, as described above, with an external preferably transparent plastic casing that serves to isolate the moving parts of the exerciser, preventing possible injuries to the user or others nearby.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inertial exerciser, comprising a plurality of exercise sets, as described above, the sets being mounted over a common rod for each pair of connecting rods endowed with eccentric weights. In this manner, one or more inertial exercising units can be mounted over a common bar. The bar may be short or long and the set of inertial exercising units may have a shape quite similar in manner to that of a dumbbell or a barbell.
Another object of the invention is to furnish an inertial exerciser provided with an external casing, so as to lessen the noise produced by the moving parts of the exerciser. This is particularly necessary when the inertial exerciser is used by imparting to it a reciprocating motion and the eccentric weights of the rotatably articulated connecting rods are caused to continuously collide with one another.
Another object of the invention is to furnish an inertial exerciser with side by side disks in which up to three handles may be rigidly attached, so that the exerciser may be operated with one or two hands or by one or two users at the same time.
Another object of the invention is to furnish the shaft of an inertial exerciser with a rotatably inserted tube or tubes so that the external casino or casinos can be rolled over the floor or any preferably flat and horizontal surface imparting to it a linear reciprocating motion.
Another object of the invention is to furnish an inertial exerciser with standard weights which can be mounted as needed by the ends of its central bar between the external casing and the lateral supports.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided an inertial exerciser which is characterized by the novel feature that it is provided with two rods rotatably articulated to a common axle in such a way that they can both rotate on the same rotational plane, each rod having at their other end, a rigidly attached weight, preferably having the shape of a truncated sphere. The movable parts, the rods and their eccentric weights, are enclosed in an external casing, preferably made of transparent plastic. The inertial exerciser has lateral handles and can be grasped with one or both hands, by one or two persons.
When a substantially vertical or horizontal, linear or circular reciprocating movement is imparted to the exerciser, the eccentric weights are caused to repeatedly oscillate and collide and bounce with one another, changing their sense of oscillation. Alternatively, when the exerciser is operated with a substantially continuous circular movement, the eccentric weights and rods rotate about their common axle. A set of one or more inertial exercisers, as described above, can be mounted over a common bar. Furthermore, the inertial exerciser is provided with a circular external casing that may also be used to roll the exerciser over a flat surface.
In another form of the invention, one or several sets of bars with an eccentric weight at their external end may be rotatably articulated to a common axle or central shaft, that also serves as a handle. In particular, two such sets may be mounted symmetrically by the extremes of the shaft, that may be relatively shorter or longer, so as to be grasped with one or both hands respectively.
One or several portions of the shaft may be further provided with a tube of a slightly larger diameter than that of the shaft, the tube being rotatably inserted into the shaft.
The inertial exercisers provided with such tube or tubes, may additionally be rolled on a preferably horizontal or slanting flat surface. In all cases, the movable parts are enclosed by an external casing that serves to protect the user or people nearby of possible injury caused by the moving parts and to reduce the noise produced by the collision or the eccentric weights, as explained above. In another form of the invention, the inertial exerciser is provided with a central shaft on which conventional weights can be mounted.
The invention also provides for a method of assembling an inertial exerciser, which includes at least one weight system comprising at least a first weight and a second weight, the first and second weights being rotatably mounted, at least one chamber for at least partially enclosing the weight system, arid at least one mechanism for allowing a user to grip the inertial exerciser. The method comprises installing the at least one first weight and the at least one second weight into the at least one chamber, and attaching the at least one mechanism to the at least one chamber. The method may further comprise rotatably mounting the first and second weights on an axle. Furthermore, the method may comprise connecting the first and second weights to the axle via respective first and second connecting bars. Additionally, the first connecting bar may be coupled to the axle via a yoke and the second connecting bar may be coupled to the axle via a spigot. The method may further comprise installing at least one bushing between at least one of the axle and the yoke and the axle and the spigot. Further, at least one thrust bushing may be installed on the axle adjacent at least one of the yoke and the spigot. The attaching may comprise positioning a first handle on one side of the exerciser and a second handle on another side of the exerciser.
The invention further contemplates an inertial exerciser, comprising an axle, at least one weight system comprising at least a first weight and a second weight, the first and second weights being rotatably mounted on the axle, the first and second weights comprising a partially spherical shape and being attached to the axle via respective first and second connecting bars, the first connecting bar being coupled to the axle via a yoke and the second connecting bar being coupled to the axle via a spigot, at least one chamber for at least partially enclosing the weight system, and at least one handle for allowing a user to grip the inertial exerciser.
The invention also contemplates a method of assembling an inertial exerciser, which includes at least one weight system comprising at least a first weight and a second weight, the first and second weights being rotatably mounted, at least one chamber for at least partially enclosing the weight system, and at least one mechanism for allowing a user to grip the inertial exerciser, the method comprising installing the at least one first weight and the at least one second weight into the at least one chamber, attaching the at least one mechanism to the at least one chamber, rotatably mounting the first and second weights on an axle, connecting the first and second weights to the axle via respective first and second connecting bars, and coupling the first connecting bar to the axle via a yoke and coupling the second connecting bar to the axle via a spigot.
The above-mentioned exclusive and novel features of the inertial exerciser of this invention dramatically multiply the number of beneficial workouts that can be performed. The sustained enjoyment derived while executing exerciser with this inertial exerciser and the challenge of becoming more proficient, are powerful motivations to keep on using the exerciser longer and more frequently.